Tranfer
by Gloomytanturm
Summary: Hinata had to move
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the masterpiece haikyuu. Also, note this was before the inter-high and Hinata fight with Kageyama,**

Hinata didn't want to tell the rest of the team that he is transferring to Aobajosai. Kageyama would be angry and Hinata that he be going to a new school especially to the grand king school. Hinata thinks the reason why would be that means he can't do the freak quicks and because he didn't want Hinata to spike Oikawa tosses. Hinata knew that his first actually volleyball team would team would be fine without him but he was worry about how they would react. He knew that he would live up to it one day. So that's why he decided to tell them today.

It is a regular day for Karasuno volleyball club but for Hinata It wasn't. It was his last day.

Hinata went up to Daichi nervously at practice and whispered, "Hey captain. I'm sure coach Ukia told you that I'm transferring tomorrow. And that we need a team meeting today." Daichi had a sad look on his face. He's about to lose one of his best players on the team. Daichi replied," I know." with a sad look on his face and sighing.

*after practice time skip*

Hinata was nervous. It was his last practice. The practice had ended pretty fast today. Something was off with Hinata. It was Thursday which they never have team meetings, but Daichi called for one. They were all sitting in a circle. Dachi had whispered to Hinata," You want to them what you want to say, Hinata."

Daichi said to the team," So, Hinata wanted to announce something, and it might be upsetting to some of you, but whatever he has to say please accepted him." After he said that, he quickly sat down and Hinata stood up with a sad look on his face.

Hinata told the team, "So, my dad had found a job which is causing me to transfer, and where his job is close to where Aoba josai and since it's far away, I have to school there. I tried my hardest to let them stay and they didn't. So, please don't get angry at me, and if you see me play with Oikawa or beat you guys. That's all I have to say."

Tanaka and Nishinoyona were hugging and crying while saying they're going miss you. The rest of the team was the same way, but the one who took it the hardest was Kageyama. He was shocked. He was asking questions like how are we going to do the freak quick. After all, they were the freak duo. Hinata tried to say everything would be fine but Kageyama didn't want Hinata to go to Aoba probably bc of the great king.

After trying to persuade Kageyama, He finally gave in and said okay. After that, the whole team said goodbye and the meeting ended after that which led Hinata depressed.

The next day

Hinata woke up in his new house looking sad. Hinata thought to himself well I guess today the day and put on his new uniform. It was a short bike ride to Aoba. He could walk there, but he decided to take a bike ride. The first thing he did was (yes you guessed it) was to check out the volleyball court. He quickly ran towards the court and completely forgot that they had morning practices. He only realized that right when Imaizumi saw him.

Iwaizumi nudged over to Oikawa and said," Why is shrimpy here?" and Oikawa replied back and said," He just transferred here and joined the volleyball team." Iwaizumi was in shock and bc of his face Oikawa died of laughter until he heard a familiar voice which said, "hey."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I used a lot of the Haikyuu! wiki for this. I also had to study a lot on volleyball for the match.

Everyone in Aoba Seijou was absolutely shocked when someone who they would never show up to their school especially Karasuno number ten. The person who was the most shocked would surprisingly be Iwaizumi who face was just shocked (picture of a face that I have in an image I had in my head)

"So I have to do some explaining to do. I might of do it right now." Hinata told the surprise looking team. "Well, it all started off when my dad got a job offer that was somewhere close to here. It has better payday and stuff. I didn't want to leave because if I do I would have to leave my first real volleyball team and plus we have a training camp with Nekoma High, Fukurodani Academy, Shinzen High, and Ubugawa High. So I and my parents agreed I would go here for volleyball. Also, my name is Hinata Shoyo not shrimpy. "

Shortly after Hinata said that the coach interrupted and told the team, "Why don't you introduced yourself to our new player?" It was shortly after all the teammates introduced themselves, that the coach said," Let's see how our new team member can play." while grinning to himself.

To test it out they decided to do a practice game with and of course, Oikawa had to pick Hinata to be on his team because of we all know that since the practice match Oikawa had a crush on Hinata. Hinata and Oikawa were too dumb to see that.

The members on the team were: (Important authors note also I also didn't put a libero in the game since that would make it uneven there are players that were on the member list of the Haikyuu Wikipedia so don't kill me)

Team Red: Oikawa (S), Hinata (MB), Hanamaki (WS), Kindaichi (MB), Yuda (WS), Kyotani (WS)

Team Blue: Yahaba (S), Matsukawa (MB), Iwaizumi (WS), Sawauchi (MB), Shido (WS), Kunimi (WS)

Team Red was the first one to serve. Of course, Oikawa was the person to serve. He, of course, hit perfectly but everyone thought that since it looked like a perfect jump serves but it landed outside of the court. The score was now: Team Blue: 1 Team Red:0

Yahaba was the next to serve. He did also did a jump serve and sadly Hanamaki received it and it was a chance ball and Oikawa thought to himself here a chance to prove Hinata true power and so he did.

He had set to Hinata and Hinata managed to spike it without a problem. The whole team was shocked. Especially since Hinata never practiced with Oikawa. They were too shocked to receive the ball. So Team Red got the point.

It was Hinata to turn to serve. Hinata tried to do a jump serve and felled miserably but still manage to get it in the court. Yahaba managed to receive it and made into a quick. Hinata and Yuda managed to make it a one touch with Hinata terrible blocking skills. Oikawa thought to himself We really need to work on his blocking, receiving, and help with his jump serve. They managed to take that point.

The match was soon over and Team Red won by 21-25 and 27-29. Oikawa walked up to Hinata and told him," You need to work on your blocking, receiving, and your jump serves." and of course Hinata knows this and Hinata replied," I know also a good game and it's getting. So I need to pick up my sister from school. See you tomorrow." and then Hinata quickly ran to his bike and rode off into the distance.

A/N second chapter is complete. I am pretty proud of this chapter. I listen to watch?v=zvPvkCUPh_A&t=18755s during writing this well almost. I don't know if there be any smut or ships because I only wrote one fanfiction and I have never been in a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two weeks after Hinata's first day. He became friends with the team pretty quickly. He learned that Oikawa was really funny at certain times. The rest of the team is also crazy like Oikawa which makes Hinata laugh during the middle of practice. Hinata managed to forgive the team for beating Karasuno.

Over the time in those two weeks, his serves were getting better. He was getting better at blocking; Even though Hinata was short, He was on the best player on the team. He had also gotten better at receiving also. He, of course, became a regular member during practices matches.

Today was a practice match against a college team. Hinata had never been against a professional team before. He was scared of the outcome. He acknowledged that he was on a powerhouse school team.

The team won against the college team by (It was a five-set match) 3:2. It was a close call at the end. Both of the teams were in the twenties. It was one more point for Aoba jōsai. Hinata was up to serve. He did a great serve. The college team had received the ball and made it possible to a quick. Hinata ran up to the net while Oikawa toss to Hinata and Hinata had spiked the ball. It managed to pass the blockers and helped them to get the last point to win.

While during the game, Hinata forgot that they have a practice match with Karasuno. Hinata was more worried than he was during the college match. He was excited to see his old teammates, but deep down he wanted to see there faces when he does a jump serve. He quickly fell asleep while imaging their faces tomorrow.

*time skip*

This time they went to Karasuno gym instead of them going to our gyms. Hinata was excited to see his old school and his former teammates.

Right when Hinata got off the bus, he immediately ran into Daichi arms. Hinata probably didn't realize who he was running towards and made everyone on both teams laugh even Kageyama laughed. Daichi told Hinata, " Yes, I missed you too."

Nishinoya and Ryu were, of course, the people who cried while seeing Hinata. Suga and Asashi were like I missed you. The rest of the team was the same way besides Tsukishima because of he a little shit.

Oikawa had to ruin the moment by saying," Let's get this practice match going. So we can get beat your butts." The rest of the team followed after Oikawa. They all thought that Oikawa was rude for saying that.

While warming up, Hinata kept glancing at Karasuno team and kept getting hit in the face by the ball. Hinata's face had managed to get hit by the ball so many times that cause his face to get bruised. After the twentieth time, it happened, and Yes, the team had kept count, it had was time for the match.

Before the match, Hinata had talked to Kageyama. It was a simple conversation. Kageyama could tell that Hinata was not the way Kageyama remembered him. Hinata had seemed more mature. Before, Hinata left he had said a single sentence which was," You'll be shocked at how much I had improved."

The Karasuno team lineup was: Daichi (WS), Asahi (Ace/WS), Tanaka (WS), Narita (MB), Kageyama (S), Tsukishima (MB), and Nishinoya (L)

The Aoba jōsai team lineup was: Oikawa (S), Hanamaki (WS), Iwaizumi (Ace/WS), Hinata (MB), Kindaichi (MB), Kunimi (WS), and Watari (L).

Aoba was the first to receive. Karasuno had made Hinata received the ball because they knew how terrible Hinata was at receiving. Hinata managed to get perfect receive. Karasuno had managed to make it a chance ball and did a quick which Hinata also managed to block and make a point.

This had gone on for a little while. Karasuno is shocked at how much Hinata has grown. He has yet to show off his two new moves which he had worked hard to do which no one knew about besides Aoba and someone else. It was his turn to serve. Hinata threw the ball up in the air and hit the volleyball perfectly up in the air. It landed in, and everyone was too shocked to move. Hinata looked at the faces and just wanted to laugh. Hinata had thought to himself that it was exactly was the faces he imagined to be. He couldn't wait for the next serve.

Hinata had tossed the ball to make it a jump float serve. Shimada had taught him to do it along with Yamaguchi. He didn't tell the team at all during it. Yamaguchi didn't even know at first that he was also learning it. Hinata and Yamaguchi accidentally ran into each other while going to Shimada's house. Hinata was scared of how Yamaguchi would take it, but he was okay with it.

Karasuno was now even more shocked besides Yamaguchi because he already knew when it landed in the court when they thought it was an out. This went on for hours. At the end of the match, Aoba Jōsai had won by one point. Both of the teams were tired out.

Kageyama came up to Hinata and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU COULD DO THAT?" He also asked," Wait who taught you how to the jump float serve." Yamaguchi had managed to overhear it and said, " Well while I was learning to do it, I had run into Hinata at Shimada's house and apparently, he was also learning to do it."

Kageyama had an angry look on his face. He picked up Hinata and started screaming at him. Oikawa had heard the screams and rush over towards Hinata. He saw Kageyama holding his own player by the shirt and hollering at him. Yamaguchi was trying to hold Kageyama back while Hinata had moved towards the bus.

Hinata had fallen asleep on Oikawa shoulder. Oikawa sort of smiled at the sleeping sunshine. Honestly, he was blushing at that sight. Oikawa soon fell asleep. It was a long day anyway.


End file.
